


Till the end of time

by Miss_Kath90



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, First Time, Part 4 episode 5, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kath90/pseuds/Miss_Kath90
Summary: Feeling his lips moving over hers again was like coming home after a long journey.All the months of separation, all the pain, all the words they could never take back didn’t matter anymore as she kissed him back.Oh, she had missed him, she had missed the way his arms held her tight and how his hands caressed her face in the middle of a kiss.And it felt so natural, so right… kissing Nick had always felt that way, as natural as breathing.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: hekiv's CAOS collection





	Till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again... I really wanted to write and extended version of Sabrina and Nick's first time and well, this happened. I hope you like it!

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

Feeling his lips moving over hers again was like coming home after a long journey.

All the months of separation, all the pain, all the words they could never take back didn’t matter anymore as she kissed him back.

Oh, she had missed him, she had missed the way his arms held her tight and how his hands caressed her face in the middle of a kiss.

And it felt so natural, so right… kissing Nick had always felt that way, as natural as breathing.

When she pulled apart, Sabrina kept her eyes fixed on his as one of her fingers went to his undershirt and then, without taking her eyes off his, to the buttons of her blouse. She had taken a decision. She only had a limited amount of time to be truly herself and had decided how to spend it. She wanted to be with him.

 _Nick_.

She could see how his gaze followed every one of her movements for a few moments before he decided to get rid of his shirt too.

It was not the first time she saw his bare chest, but this time, somehow, it felt different than the others, more intimate. He brought her closer to him, until there was not an inch of separation between them and his lips returned to meet hers, her fingers tangled in his hair, running down his neck, as they kissed again.

Sabrina made a small noise of protest as his lips parted from hers, but it ended up turning into a gasp as Nick’s lips began to slide down her jaw, his teeth nibbling the delicate skin of her neck. He pulled apart to look how her fingertips trailed down his chest slowly until they reached the waistband of his pants, she looked up at him for an instant before unbuckle the belt of his pants.

His kiss was devastating.

“Now is my turn.” Nick whispered into her ear.

A small moan escaped of Sabrina’s lips as Nick’s hands pulled the hem of her blouse out of her skirt, he touched the smooth skin of her abdomen and she trembled under his touch and leaned even closer to him. He finished unbuttoned her blouse and slid it down her arms with a tortuous slowness that only managed to make her hold her breath expectantly of his next touch.

“You are so beautiful, Spellman.” He told her before kissing her again, his hand tangling in her hair.

His kisses ignited something inside of her. Sabrina had never felt such a need, such fire running through her veins and despise being so close she needed him even closer to her, she wanted to be part of him. She wanted him as a part of herself.

Her hands went to her back and unhooked her bra, she pulled apart from Nick and let the garment fell, she could feel his gaze on her breasts and she felt short of breath as she looked into his eyes darkened by desire. When he kissed her again, one of his hands went to her breast, touching her sensitive skin for the first time, making her moan into his mouth.

And when his mouth replaced his hand she clung to his neck and tangled her fingers on his hair in a silent plea for him to continue.

“Nick…” she sighed against his mouth as his hand traveled down her back to the waistband of her skirt.

Sabrina’s skirt fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. Nick took her chin to look at her eyes for some seconds, there was so much love there, devotion, but also passion.

She wanted to lose herself in his dark eyes.

He kissed her again because he couldn't help it and only move away from her lips to let her sat on the edge on the bed, she looked at him as he gently parted her legs and knelt on the floor between them.

“Are you sure?” he couldn’t help asking, his breathing hasty, his hair a mess. Sabrina nodded.

Her breath hitched in her throat when Nick's hands slid down her hips and thighs, she lifted her hips, her eyes closed as he removed her remaining clothing. She could feel a slight blush on her cheeks while he undressed her.

He took his time to look at her naked body bathed in the sunlight coming through the window, so beautiful, so ethereal, almost otherworldly. She left him breathless.

“Nick?” she asked, feeling his fingertips tracing figures on her thighs. Her eyes still closed.

“Look at me, Spellman.” He asked in turn, she opened her eyes and looked down at where he was, still on his knees and between her legs “You trust me?”

She knew it was an important question. Trust had always been a sensitive issue between them, but she knew her answer, even after everything that had happened, even after everything they had went through, she knew it without a doubt.

“Yes.” Her answer turned into a moan when she felt his mouth on her and she had to resist the urge she felt to close her legs around his head. The sensations so new and overwhelming.

One of her hands gripped on the sheets while the other buried in his dark curls as one of his finger joined to his mouth and then another, the urge to move her hips was pressing but Nick kept her still with his other hand over her thigh. Her breath came out in small gasps, she arched her back.

And then she came undone.

Nicholas Scratch thought there was nothing more beautiful than the image of Sabrina Spellman when she was being consumed by pleasure. She still had her eyes closed, her chest rose and fell with her quick breath, her cheeks were flushed and a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Nick…” she said opening her eyes, she tilted her head to kiss him.

Passion had never been short between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, the sigh that left her lips when her back hit the mattress turned into a moan when she felt Nick’s body over hers. She parted her legs for him.

She couldn't stop looking into his eyes while his hand caressed her hair, her face, her neck and the side of her breast, she held her breath again as he moved down, his hand over her abdomen. He kissed her again.

Sabrina couldn't stop touching him. The tips of her fingers ran over his shoulders, down his chest and to the waistband of his pants, Sabrina held his gaze as he stood to get rid of them, her eyes didn’t leave his until he returned to her side.

She wanted to explore all his body.

Her hands ran down his back. At first, only the tips of her fingers, gently touching him as he kissed her softly but the pressure of her fingers increase as his lips became more insistent, he kissed her jaw, her neck, her chest.

“Nick…” she said and he looked at her in the eyes “please…”

He understood what she was asking for.

Nick continued to kiss her as he slowly began to enter in her, he could feel how Sabrina’s body tensed slightly and he tried to soothe the tension in her with his hands, he waited until she relaxed a little to continue moving on.

“You’re ok?” he asked when he was completely inside her. His forehead touching hers, eyes closed by the effort of holding on.

He felt her fingers running over his face and he relaxed under the caress, she touched his lips before kissing him softly.

“I’m ready.”

He pulled out of her, eyes now open, locked on hers and looked as she held her breath expectant. A moan escaped his lips as his hips met hers again.

Nick couldn’t stop kissing her, there wasn’t an inch of her skin that his lips wouldn’t want to kiss. He moaned louder when Sabrina’s nails dug into the muscles of his back as he thrusted a bit deeper inside her, a bit faster.

Eyes closed due to pleasure, shallow breaths, open mouths. Sabrina raised her hips, her back arched and her legs tightened around his hips as he continued to move within her. The pleasure began to spread throughout her body… It was as if an exquisite tension was suddenly broken. She took Nick’s face on her hands and kissed him trying to muffle her moans.

He only broke the kiss when his own release found him.

“Nick…?” she said, snuggling into his side, he wrapped his arms around her, looking at her expectantly “I love you.”

His index finger touched her nose and she closed her eyes. She felt him kissing the tip of her nose, her forehead, he couldn’t stop kissing her, touching her.

She was drawing constellations in his arms.

“I love you too.” He answered, hugging her tighter “Stay with me, Spellman.”

She wanted nothing more than to say yes, but she knew that that was a promise she couldn’t make, it wasn’t in her hands, not anymore. Sabrina settled into his chest and felt him sigh because of her silence, his arms held her more firmly, as if he didn’t want to let her go.

“Sabrina, about what happened, I’m so sorry…” he started to say “I…”

“Nick… no.” she stopped him raising her face to look at him “It doesn’t matter, not anymore.”

He just looked at her.

“I love you.” She said to him again “We both made our mistakes, but that doesn’t matter now…” Sabrina raised again to give him a brief kiss but Nick had another idea, his hand tangled in her hair changing the angle of the kiss making it deeper.

“Besides,” she added, breaking the kiss “I only have a limited number of hours before…” he knew very well what she was referring to. The merging.

“And what do you want to do with your limited number of hours, Spellman?”

“Be with you.”

“You are with me.” He answered with a smile.

She smiled to him in a way that took his breath away before kissing him again, Sabrina shifted until she was straddling his hips, she looked into his eyes and sighed as Nick’s hands went to her thighs.

“I like the way you think, Spellman.” He said before kissing her.


End file.
